1. Technical Field
This invention relates to emergency lights and, more particularly, to a portable emergency light for providing illumination during emergency situations and electrical outages.
2. Prior Art
It has been found that incandescent lamps and fluorescent lamps are generally used for camping. However, such lamps require a lot of electric power for operation, thereby making it necessary for the user to carry a large amount of batteries and therefore causing much inconvenience in use. Hence, a lamp with light emitting diodes (LED's) has been proposed to mitigate this drawback.
In the field of hand-held light sources which utilize LED's, there are many devices with various applications including flashlights, signal sticks and lighted wands. Some devices provide omni-directional lighting for illuminating a region around the device in a fashion similar to a lamp. Unfortunately, the quality of light and extent of illumination provided by these devices is not adequate for functional employment thereof. This is especially true for emergency and camping applications of such devices, where quality and extent of illumination almost becomes vital to survival.
Accordingly, a need remains for a portable emergency light in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a portable emergency light that is easy to use, versatile in its methods of use, is attractive and cost-effective in design, light weight, provides superior lighting, and is portable. Such a portable emergency light provides efficient lighting for one or two rooms in a house. The decorative design thereof allows the light to be displayed on a table, or to be suspended from the roof in the same fashion as a chandelier. Such a battery operated emergency light is ideal for emergency situations, like power outages, where it provides a quick, convenient, and readily available light source. The portable emergency light can be produced in a variety of different styles, shapes, colors and designs in order to enhance any decor. Such a portable light is also ideal for providing light during outdoor activities like camping, fishing, hiking etc., due to its light weight, yet durable design.